My Sister's Love
by lotus dreamer
Summary: They were loving sisters who went through rough times. Now one of them is going out with Syoaron but what happens when the other sister grows up. How much are the sisters willing to sacrifice for the happines of their sibling? SM NOW SS later.


Basically this story is about two struggling sisters who have lost everyone in this world. Meiling and Sakura love each other to death they would do anything for each other. And when Meiling goes out with Syaoran every thing is looking up for them in life, That is until Sakura grows up.

* * *

**My sisters love**

This day a tragedy has bygone, that might be unimportant for some but for two particular individual it was a catastrophe in itself. A group of people, watched on as the fire burned everything in site, fire that licked at the house and the garden. Where the firemen desperately tried to save as many possessions of the remaining family that had survived.

As the social services man looked around the damage that surrounded him his eyes fell on two hurdled figure in a corner, curiously he moved forward, within his sight were two small beings that clutched at one another, sharing pain that only those that have lost loved ones would know of.

As the water fell from the sky as if it had sensed what they were going through, the fire that all but burned the whole of the house, diminished slowly leaving behind, ash, charcoal, smell of burned trees and a broken family in its wake. As the man made his way towards them a hush of silence fell over the group of people that stood behind the two huddled figures, from what he could distinguish they were girls, one in here teens and the other, very little may be around nine or ten. The little girl was desperately hugging her sisters' shoulders while crying, her great big sobs clenching the heart of any that cared to listen. The older of the girl was trying to comfort as best she could.

As he stood over them, he could just make out the prettiness of the teen, with glossy black hair, tied up in two buns in either side of her face and the remaining let down to her waist; which at that moment looked disheveled with soot's and ciders every where. But her eyes were what caught his attention; it was very unusual shades of red burning like the ambers itself. Her face was dirty with two streams of water going down her face to meet at her chin and dripping on the hard unforgiving ground, she barely made any noise to show her grief that was at that moment displayed on her face as surly as the sun dipping down at the horizon. She barely looked eighteen, holding a crying child of about nine.

As I got down on my knees blackened with soot and grime, heard the barely coherent whispers the teen was saying to the child for comfort. As I cleared my voice, they both turned and stared, one angry and resentment and the little one that I hadn't seen clearly, was looking at me with grief, pain, innocence and the thing that made his breath catch in his throat was the loneliness the little girl was experiencing. The little girl was the most cutest little thing with chubby cheeks trailed with rivers of water, little pink lips trembling while the crying was momentarily forgotten to stare at me and her amazing pair of jewel like emerald green eyes, eyes like no other he had ever seen, a brilliant green that changed colour with every passing emotion, a clear lime green with jewel like tears dripping down, with fire like hair that blazed like that of an inferno with dipping curls which were that the moment plastered to her shoulders from the rain she made a heart breaking picture. He just wanted to reach out and hold her and make all her fears go, but he knew that at this moment he couldn't; the that saw him watching the little girl, wrapped her arms more tightly and held her protectively with a menacing frown that clearly promised pain to anyone that dared hurt her remaining family, as she growled low on her throat, I came back to my senses with a jolt. I made my voice shooting and unthreatening as possible, " Hi! I'm Simon and I'm just here to say that you guys have to put into foster care until you're eighteen where you can then be your sisters legal guardian." Now they both looked panicked but the elder looked angry, I suspect the system has to put them in the same foster care family, until the teen turns eighteen.

" Now, Now what are your names?"

" My name is Meiling Kinomoto and this here is my sister Sakura Kinomoto. And I refuse to let my sister be taken away from me, she is heart broken and she'll die if you separate us." As an after thought she added, " Please can I keep her for two more months till I turn eighteen?" Now her eyes were sad.

**Meiling's Pov**

I know what the man was trying to do, separating us, but I won't let anyone take my little girl away from me, I promised our mother as she was dieing that I would protect my innocent little sister. I refuse to let anyone stand in my way, how dare this man say such a thing. I looked down to Sakura who at that moment was holding on to me for dear life while trembling more from the thought of separation then the light drizzle that had started. As I made soothing noises I held my breath. And I asked if I could keep my sister with me still I turn eighteen and finish school and then I can get a job.

Now Simon looked confused, "well off course I wouldn't want anyone to separate you, Meiling, you guys can stay at the same foster care family together. I'll even talk to the seniors now, because I understand that your sister is very little and I'm sure they will agree."

The breath that I had held, was released in relief, while Sakura always trusting, got out of my arms and jumped on the man. "Oh! Thank you Simon, thank you, I love my sister, I didn't want to be separated from her, I'll be very good and we will stay together thank you."

A very soulful looking Simon held my sister. I was jealous, because he was the one that made her smile, and I took her out of Simon's arms and held her as she held me tightly in return. I don't trust his smiling face, people can be deceiving, my little Sakura is very naïve to the ways of this world and I want to shield her from these things forever. I felt her head dropping on to my shoulders, as she slept, she had tried out from all this crying. I held her, as the Man and I got off the ground Simon wrapped a blanket around us.

I held Sakura and looked at the house that used to be a happy place with laughter and love; now only stumps remained as hollow winds swept past us while the rain had long since past. I vowed that one day I would rebuild this place for Sakura and I.

* * *

Well there you have it people my first story.  
Be nice and Review.

Thankyou.


End file.
